Winter love story
by ishikawa ayica
Summary: Musim ini begitu dingin, karena begitulah namanya. Entah mengapa aku tak menyukai musim ini, begitu dingin dan tak bersahabat. Namun percayakah kau? Cintaku mekar di musim ini. Cinta pertama yang tak sengaja ku temukan di antara timbunan salju. Cinta pertama yang tak sengaja berjumpa denganku. Cinta pertama yang begitu dingin melebihi musim ini.


Hai minna, apa kabar..? author balik lagi dengan cerita one shot, lagi nggak dapat ide nih buat lanjutin 2 fanfict yang masih dalam pengerjaan.

yak, pokoknya selamat membaca..

kalau berkenan mohon di review yah..? ^_^

Bye..

* * *

**Winter Love Story**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje dll**

**Jika kurang berkenan mohon maaf silahkan segera meninggalkan dunia ini (halaman ini) :D dan wassalam.**

* * *

Musim dingin Pertama, terindah dalam hidupku..

_Musim ini begitu dingin, karena begitulah namanya. Entah mengapa aku tak menyukai musim ini, begitu dingin dan tak bersahabat. Namun percayakah kau? Cintaku mekar di musim ini. Cinta pertama yang tak sengaja ku temukan di antara timbunan salju. Cinta pertama yang tak sengaja berjumpa denganku. Cinta pertama yang begitu dingin melebihi musim ini._

"_Sakuraaa.. ayo cepaat.. kau tak lihat? Salju lebih cepat turun saat kau melamun." Teriak sahabatku Ino yang menarikku untuk segera pulang kerumah. Salahkan dirinya yang memaksaku untuk menemaninya membeli perlengkapannya._

"_Berissik Ino." Kataku mengejarnya yang kini semakin jauh di depanku, saat tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang._

_BRUK._

_Aku jatuh ia pun terjatuh._

"_Maaf." Kataku padanya._

"_Hn." Ucapnya menatapku tepat di kedua bola mataku._

_Skak mat!_

_Aku tau aku jatuh, namun sejak saat itu aku tau aku tak bisa bangkit dan berdiri._

_Aku tersihir, aku melayang, aku menghilang._

_Pesonanya terlalu indah bagiku._

_Hatiku berdetak lebih dan lebih cepat saat menatapnya._

_Dan dia segera berlalu, membawa hatiku._

_Membawa cintaku, cinta pertama pada pandangan pertama._

Musim dingin kedua dalam penantianku.

_Aku tak lagi menemukannya.. ia seolah menghilang dari dunia.._

_Ini adalah musim dingin kedua, ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya.._

_Aku masih mencari hatiku yang di curi olehnya, seorang pemuda asing yang tak ku kenali siapa namanya._

_Aku merindukannya dengan teramat sangat.._

_Aku berharap di setiap hari yang membeku untuk bisa bertemu dengannya,_

_Bertatap mata dengannya,_

_Kali ini aku ingin tersenyum di hadapannya,_

_Aku masih menanti, cinta yang menjalar dalam hati_

_Hey tuan musim dingin, ingatkah kau padaku..?_

Musim dingin ketiga dalam penantianku.

_Aku menemukannya!.. Dia pindahan di kelasku, aku baru tau dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke._

_Aku menemukannya, seolah rindu yang begitu dalam hilang hanya dengan memandangnya._

_Aku menemukannya, pelaku pencurian hatiku saat pandangan pertama._

_Aku menemukannya, di musim yang sama saat pertama kali aku melihatnya._

_Aku menemukannya, sang pujaan hati yang begitu dingin melebihi sang musim yang begitu putih._

_Aku menemukannya, sang wadah yang membawa semua kerinduan hingga di hati terdalam._

_Aku menemukannya, aku tersenyum melihatnya, aku bahagia karenanya._

Musim dingin ke empat dalam penantianku.

_Kami di kelas yang sama, namun ia tak pernah melihatku.._

_Aku pernah menegurnya, namun ia hanya menjawab seadanya.._

_Aku memperhatikannya diam-diam, tersenyum untuknya, membuatkan hadiah baginya._

_Meskipun.._

_Ia tak pernah mau memperhatikanku,_

_Ia tak pernah tersenyum untukku.._

_Dan hadiah dariku selalu berakhir di sebuah tong sampah besar di halaman sekolah._

_Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran.._

_Pangeran yang begitu di puja, pangeran yang begitu di damba._

_Pangeran yang masih tetap sama, pangeran yang begitu dingin dan tak berubah._

_Pangeran yang begitu acuh, tak membalas sapa, tak menjawab salam dan tak memandang wajah yang membuatku selalu tersenyum dalam kesakitan perlahan._

Musim dingin ke lima dalam penantianku..

_Begitu dingin.._

_Kau seperti musim dingin.._

_Dia bagaikan musim panas_

_Aku bagaikan musim semi.._

_Aku tau, aku bukan tandingan para gadis yang berjejer mengantri di depan hatimu yang beku.. lihat dirimu yang begitu acuhnya berjalan melewati mereka, begitu angkuh, begitu mendebarkan dan tak terbaca._

_Kau sang musim dingin selalu beriringan bersama dia, sang musim panas yang selalu ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan sifatmu, dia lebih ceria._

_Aku terkikik geli melihat perbedaan yang begitu kontras di antara kalian, entah hal apa yang dapat menyatukan tali persahabatan kalian. Namun masih saja, kau enggan menatap mereka yang mengagumimu.. Enggan tuk menatap Aku yang masih menunggu.._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Satu nama yang telah membekas di hati saat pertama kali ku terjebak dalam kelamnya matamu, ketika dulu.. ingatkah kau? _

_Gadis bodoh yang dulu tak sengaja menabrak dirimu.._

_Gadis bodoh yang terdiam tak berkutik di depanmu.._

_Gadis bodoh yang lancang mencintaimu.._

_Harusnya aku tau,_

_Harusnya aku bisa mengendalikan hati.._

_Namun hati berdetak dengan cepat saat kau menatap tepat kearah bola mataku._

_Maafkan aku yang mencintaimu, maafkan aku yang tak sanggup membencimu.._

_Maafkan aku yang tak bisa melupakanmu.._

Musim dingin ke enam dalam penantianku.

_Musim ini, musim dingin paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku, setelah beberapa musim dingin terindah karenamu di hidupku._

_Aku melihatmu bersama dia, gadis anggun yang cantik dan jelita._

_Seperti seorang dewi, begitu baik dan berbeda dariku. Bak lavender terindah yang mengalahkan Sakura di musim semi._

_Kau sang musim dingin, itulah sebabnya para bunga tak mekar disisimu, kau selalu sendiri kini telah memilih bersanding dengan lavender yang dapat menyesuaikan dengan suhu di musim dingin, lavender pilihanmu._

_Maafkan aku,_

_Bukan aku tak bahagia dengan hubunganmu, bukan aku membenci pasanganmu,_

_Namun hatiku memilih untuk egois akan cintanya yang tak terbalas._

_Detakan kerinduan yang berubah menjadi pisau bermata tajam,_

_Menikamku setiap saat, setiap aku melihatmu bersamanya._

_Tersenyum bahagia, memeluknya penuh kasih sayang, menjaganya dengan penuh cinta._

_Aku selalu menatapmu, aku selalu melihatmu, namun hanya ada dia di pantulan kedua bola matamu. Mata yang menenggelamkanku, dan mata yang membunuhku._

_Bukankah aku begitu bodoh? Apa hakku untuk menangisi kebahagiaanmu? Untuk cemburupun aku tak pernah berhak.._

Musim dingin ke tujuh dalam penantianku.

_Kabar pernikahanmu sudah menyebar. Bagaikan hujan salju yang perlahan mulai membekukan hatiku. Cintaku yang putih tertutupi salju, tak sengaja kau injak dan retak. Tak sengaja kau sepak dan kau rusak. Aku tersenyum untukmu, aku bersedih untukku. Kau keindahan pertama dan terakhir yang ingin ku miliki, namun aku menyadari kau adalah kebahagiaan dan mimpi yang harus aku akhiri._

_Aku tak ingin mengikat hatimu yang bahkan tak pernah ku miliki._

_Berbahagialah bersama dia, cinta sejatimu hingga akhir hayatmu._

_Aku akan membawa kenangan yang kau tinggalkan untukku._

_Dalam hatiku, untuk mengenangmu.._

_Selamat tinggal kasih putihku, cinta pertamaku,,_

_Semoga bahagia selalu untukmu Uchiha Sasuke._

_Maafkan keegoisan hati yang masih mencintaimu hingga kini dan nanti,_

_Meski aku tak memilikimu, meski kau tak mengenaliku, meski kau tak pernah tau tentang cintaku, aku berharap kau akan mengingat kelopak Sakura yang menyebar di sekitarmu di saat musim dingin pertama kita bertemu, dan aku akan mengingatmu sebagai musim dingin terindah yang pernah ku temui dalam hidupku._

Musim dingin ke 30 dalam hidupku.

_Aku bertemu lagi denganmu, cinta pertama yang tak pernah terbaca.._

_Cinta pertama yang telah berkeluarga. Ada begitu banyak perbedaan di antara kita, meski sebenarnya yang berbeda adalah dirimu, sementara aku masih tetaplah sama._

_Aku bertemu lagi denganmu di sebuah pemakaman, aku datang menziarahi makam ibuku dan kau datang untuk mengantarkan cinta dalam hidupmu berpulang ke alam yang tak dapat terjangkau._

_Aku menatap buah hatimu yang kini menangis meratapi pusara ibunya._

_Aku turut bersedih dengan kematiannya, aku tau sakitnya kehilangan, meski tak sama seperti yang kau rasakan._

_Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat hujan jatuh membasahi bumi yang sedang beku, bersama air matamu yang membuat aku menangis bersamamu, 40 langkah di belakangmu._

_Aku tak dapat menguatkanmu, meski aku ingin membagi kekuatan itu padamu._

_Aku tak pernah bisa menggapaimu, sebagai cinta dan sebagai sahabat semata._

Musim dingin terakhir dalam hidupku.

_Dokter memfonis penyakitku, aku tak dapat bertahan lama lagi._

_Aku masih memandangi salju yang turun menutupi hamparan yang ada._

_Selama hidupku ku habiskan dalam perjalanan menantimu._

_Jalanku sangat panjang untuk dapat melihatmu dan mencintaimu, meskipun di tengah jalan aku kehilangan arah._

_Aku bersedih atas cinta yang berakhir sebelum dimulai, namun aku bahagia tak pernah masuk dalam hidupmu, agar aku tak perlu meninggalkan luka untukmu sama seperti yang di lakukan oleh cinta sejatimu._

_Aku tersenyum tulus, bayang kematian mulai mengitariku, aku akan pergi di musim dingin ini._

_Maaf, di musim dingin berikutnya kau akan menghadapi dunia sendiri tanpa penantianku, tanpa cinta yang tak pernah sekalipun ku biarkan kau dengar._

_Untuk meninggalkanmu, maafkan aku._

_Untuk lancang mencintaimu, maafkan aku._

_Untuk menantimu, maafkan aku._

_Untuk hadir dalam hidupku, Terima kasih._

_Jika kehidupan kedua itu benar adanya, maukah kau melihat dan menatapku?_

_Maukah kau berikan hatimu untukku,?_

_Dan jika aku hidup di sana, dan jika aku membawa kenangan lama,_

_Akan aku ceritakan padamu penantian yang selama ini aku lalui._

_Meski hatiku beku, cintaku untukmu selalu terjaga di dalamnya._

_Dan aku akan..._

_Slalu dan slamanya.._

_Menantimu menyambut cintaku.._

_Ragaku akan hancur, jiwaku akan menghilang, namun hatiku akan selalu tersimpan untukmu, aku akan menantimu di kehidupan selanjutnya._

_Arigatou to Sayounara, Uchiha Sasuke-kun._

_Aishiteru.._

* * *

"Bagaimana Sasuke-_kun?_ Bagus kan?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang membaca beberapa lembar kertas yang sedari tadi di peganginya.

"Kau lebih suka dengan kisah berurai air mata?" tanya Sasuke mengernyitkan kening heran.

"Akan lebih bagus jika kau menangis." Kata Sakura memandang Sasuke malas dan mencibir.

"Cih, kau korban drama Sakura. Tapi.." ucap Sasuke memandangi lembaran kertas yang di peganginya tersebut.

"Tapi apa Sasuke-_kun?_" tanya Sakura penasaran dengan ucapan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Tapi aku tak akan pernah mau jika menjadi tokoh dalam kisah yang kau tulis ini Sakura, dan juga meskipun begitu, terima kasih telah membiarkan aku mengetahui cintamu." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tulus dan mengecup jidat Sakura.

"Umm." Angguk Sakura tersenyum dan merona. Kemudian Sasuke menarik Sakura berjalan di sisinya sambil tersenyum, meninggalkan lembaran kertas-kertas tersebut di atas meja belajar Sakura.

'_Terima Kasih Kami-sama, kau memberikan aku kehidupan kedua, terima kasih membuat Sasuke-kun mencintaiku di kehidupan ini. Terima kasih membiarkan kenangan itu terlahir bersamaku.'_

_'Ne? Sasuke-kun, Lembar demi lembar yang kau baca barusan adalah kisah nyata yang ku alami, Terima kasih juga mau mencintaiku di kehidupan ini'_ bathin Sakura tersenyum senang dan mengamit lengan Sasuke.

* * *

**Owari~~**

**Review lagi yah minna-san.. ^_^**

**sampai jumpa di fanfic kemaren, heheheheh...**


End file.
